Piecing Together a Lost Life
by Shining Star99
Summary: Sakura's in the hospital and completely unaware of her past. But with the help of Tsunade and the Hyuga family, can she begin to remember? Through dreams she begins to piece together her lost life. SakuraxNeji unusual pairing I know. Possible OOC R&R pl
1. Awakening

Flashback

Dream

A crack of a breaking branch. A few thumps of feet hit the dry ground. A whoosh from the wind. And screams from behind.

"Stop right there!" screamed a voice.

"Halt you criminal!" screamed another.

She continued to run. Her pace increasing with every step. She wasn't very far from civilization. She saw a village ahead. Using her long legs, she ran as fast as she could. She turned her head backwards a bit. There was no one there. No more sounds came from behind. She couldn't run any farther. Knowing she was in the clear. The teenage girl sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree. And as soon as she knew it, she had passed out.

End Dream

"Yawwwwnnn." Yawned a youngpink-haired girl. She sat up-right and stared out her hospital window. There were many kids running around down there. She longed to be like them. The doctor said she'd only be there a few more weeks. Then she could go home. To wherever home was…

"Sakura? Are you awake?" The young nurse said as she entered the room

"Yes Shizune…" The young girl whispered in a raspy voice.

"Does your head hurt Sakura?"

"No. I'm fine…But Shizune…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"How did I get here?"

"We aren't allowed to tell you that. I'm sorry."

"I-I…had a dream…There was a girl. She was running through the forest. Being chased. Called a criminal. But the funny thing was…she looked exactly like me."

"Oh Sakura…It's…"Shizune's voice trailed off.

"Don't go any farther with that story Shizune. You'll be breaking an important decree." Said a strong female voice with a tone of anger to it.

" Oh! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed with a state of shock. "I'm very sorry. I almost gave away confidential imformation."

"Shizune. Can you please go? I must speak privately with Sakura." Tsunade said as she motioned towards the door.

Without hesitation, Shizune turned towards the door and exited quietly. The door closed with a soft click.

"Sakura…How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked. Her voice of anger turned into a voice of sympathy.

"Just fine. Much better than before."

"Well Sakura, you're almost better and when you get better you must leave. But the thing is, we don't know where you came from. So we can't send you home…"

"Then what will I do?"

"I have talked with a few of the jonins and we've tried to discuss which one would take you."

"Did any of them accept?"

"Unfortunately… none of the jonins accepted. But lucky for you, Hyuga Hisashi came in at the end of our meeting. He has agreed to let you stay with him and his family."

"That's very kind of him."

"As of tomorrow, you will be under the care of the Hyuga family. I want you to come in for weekly appointements, for us to check on your health."

"Tsunade…Will I be able to meet this man?"

"Yes. He's here today. Let me just call him in. "

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and leaned out the door. Sakura heard her say something like 'come in'. Tsunade turned around sat back down on the chair. The man named Hisashi made his way to the side of the bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I trust you are well prepared to move in to my house tomorrow?" the man said in a calm tone.

"I'm prepared…I guess." Sakura said.

"How old are you Sakura? Just so I have an idea."

"Uhm…I really don't know." She said. She glanced down to her breasts. They were developed.

"We've taken blood samples and just by looking at her. Without the covers on I mean. She seems to be about 14 or 15. "Tsunade said, glancing at Sakura.

"I see… Well I have a daughter the same age as you then. My other one is 10. Then my nephew is a year older than you. You will meet them tomorrow. Right now I must be going. I have to pick up Hanabi from the academy. Tsunade, I will phone later to discuss the final details. Good night Sakura."

Sakura glanced over at the clock. It was already 9:00. She thought about her new life that began tomorrow. Her new family, her new house, her new surrounding and eventually, she just drifted off to sleep..

.


	2. Going Home

Dream

Dream

"Is she all right? " Said a young voice.

"Well I don't know!" Said another.

"Well is she even alive?"

"Uhm… Yes. I believe so."

"Well shouldn't we call Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah we should… Go and get her Konahamaru. "

"Don't even think about it Udon. I'll alert Moegi. "

After a while, the two young boys finally heard a female yell.

"Hey guys! I brought Tsunade-sama with me! Where is the injured girl?" The female voice yelled.

"She's not injured Moegi. She's just…unconscious."

"Oh my… I must call for help. She'll be far too big to carry on my back." Tsunade said as she glanced down towards the pink haired girl.

"She was lying under this cherry blossom tree. Her hair matches it nicely. Cherry Blossom… Sakura. Maybe that's her name?" The girl named Moegi said.

End Dream

The Next morning, Sakura awoke to the bright sunlight in her eyes. What was that dream she'd just had? Tsunade…she was in it… Was she somehow tied her finding? And who were those kids?

A small knock on the door interrupted her thought. She responded quickly and Tsunade walked in.

"Are you ready Sakura?" She said with a smile.

"Almost… I just have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know children by the names of Konahamaru, Udon and Moegi?"

"Why yes I do… But how do you know them?"

"I saw it in a dream… they were helping you take a girl back to the village. The girl…Moegi… She named the girl Sakura. But... that's my name…why were you helping me?"

"OH we-…" Tsunade's voice trailed off.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura. Are you ready?" Hiashi said as he entered the room.

"Hiashi. Is it necessary to pick her up right now? We were in the middle of something…"

"We must leave. I'm in a hurry. Hanabi has an exam today and Hinata has a date. I want them to be home when I get there with Sakura." Hiashi said sternly.

"Sakura, we shall finish this one day when you come in for a checkup. Please gather your stuff."

"Oh…okay." Sakura whispered.

Sakura stood up and gathered her few things. She had a pink shirt, some black pants, a set of pajamas and a stuffed bear that Shizune had got her. She shoved them in a plastic bag and walked out the door. Hiashi followed right behind her.

"When we reach the estate, I want you to meet Hinata first. She will show you your room. Then I will assemble you all in the living room so you can meet Hanabi and Neji." Hiashi said as he motioned to the car.

Sakura jumped in the passenger side and buckled her seat belt. In so time at all they had made it to the Hyuga mansion.

'Hold on…My new life... starts HERE?!' she though as she glared at the mansion.

Sakura took one step out of the car and look up. The Hyuga mansion was HUGE. But it was her house now. Something she could call her own. At least until she could figure out how she got into the hospital.

That's the end of that chapter! Chapter three will be up soon. Sakura will be meeting Hinata, Neji and Hanabi for the first time. Stay tuned! D

:


End file.
